Fudō
| english = }} Fudo is shinobi that appears in the first filler arc of Shippūden, he is part of the group of grave robbers who have dug up four of the dead Twelve Guardian Ninja. He is the brute force of the group and is usually seen pairing up with Fuen. Personality Fudo is portrayed as an arrogant brawler, further enhanced by his wild hair and bear-like stature. He has great confidence in his abilties and despises being looked down upon. During his first battle against Team Yamato, he ridiculed Fuen for not giving him the credit he deserved for the trap. Fudo, being to reliant on his strength, underestimates his opponents, allowing smarter opponents to easily decieve him. Part II Fire Temple Filler arc Fudo made his first appearance with Fuen looking for one of the four lightning-chakra users of the Twelve Guardian Ninja. Later when he and his allies met up with Team Yamato, he used his impressive mastery of earth-charka to change the landscape into a rocky canyon. After successfully trap their targets, Kazuma faced off against Yamato. He was initially impressed that Yamato could use the infamous Wood Release of the First Hokage, but quickly found his opponent as waste of time. He quickly took the offensive with his head-on brute strength. Yamato, ineffectively, tries to defeat his opponent using wood style jutsu. These attack were simply scoffed at thanks to Fudu's stone-like armor. Fudo eventually "finished" the fight by seemingly crushing Yamato witha earth jutsu, not aware that Yamato had escaped unharmed. Later during the attack on Konoha, played a huge part in the invasion by once again altering the terrain to suit his team's plan. With a new twist, Fudo's jutsu summoned hundreds of undead ninja to preoccupy the Leaf ninja. Fudo then once again found himself up against Yamato. At first things played out the same as it did last time thanks to Fudo's armor, but Yamata was able to deduce that while very durable, Fudo's armor was very susceptible to water. Using this edge, Yamato continuously dodged Fudo's attacks. Eventually, Yamato went on the offense with a water-based jutsu that drenched the area thanks to Fudo being tricked into widing the area from his reckless attacks, causing Fudo to sink underground. Yamato then finishes off Fudo by trapping him in a wood style justu. Upon his death, Fudo's last jutsu is cancelled, causing all the zombies to turn to dust and the village to return to normal. Abilities Fudo battle style relies mainly on his earth element jutsu and physical strength. Despite his brutish nature, he has proven to be very crafty in earth-based jutsu, being able to use such wide-scale technique with seemingly no effort. During the initial attack on Konoha, his earth-based prowess was shown from being able easily take down dozens of Leaf ninja while almost casually walking towards his destination. The pinnacle of his abilities has been seen from his to summon earth and alter it around the entire terrain to suit his jutus needs. Another imprimary noticeably ability of his is to utilize his earth chakra to absorb the properties of stone around him to form a skin-deep armor capable of defending him from all forms of physical attacks and at the same make his attacks more destructive. In addition, he has demonstrated tremondous taijutsu prowess as evident from how many Leaf ninja he took down on his own. He has also shown tremendous strength as seen from how effortlessly he broke free from Yamato's wood bindings. Trivia * Fudo's character seems to be based off Jirobo's with his immense strength and earth style prowess along with Kakuzu's own seemingly indestructable body.